


Seven Minutes In Hell

by pompink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Smut, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, disgustingly charming loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompink/pseuds/pompink
Summary: A twist on the popular party game ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’ except this time it’s with a sinfully charming Loki.





	Seven Minutes In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr @ https://pompink.tumblr.com/

1st minute: Introductions

As soon as the closet door closed, you knew you were screwed. That devilish glint that had been in his eye all night, enhanced tenfold. A smirk tugged lightly on his lips.

_“Hello, I’m Loki. Just thought I’d let you know what my name was, you’ll be screaming it in six minutes…”_ He spoke, his voice now huskier and deeper than the first time you had heard it that night.  _Yeah, I know who you fucking are_ you thought to yourself mentally. You’re pretty sure everyone woman in the city knew who he was.

Before you could stutter your own name, one of his hand moved to cradle the back of your head delicately, his fingers snaking through your soft tresses of hair. His thigh knocked your legs apart, dangerous close to  _your_ nether regions, if you were to jut your hips forward ever so slightly, your core would receive the friction it so desperately required.

The sultry, darkened look he had on him had you in what—you and your friends described as—pudding mode in seconds. The look that was telling you that he was about to devour you alive.

He moved closer, you gulped rather loudly. He was  _so close_. Just hovering your lips. His eyes would visibly move from your mouth, then find your gaze once again.

“Will you tell me your name? As much as I would like to continue, I must know your name before I can go any further…”

 

2nd minute: First kiss

You were unsure how you even managed to reply. A breathy, whispered response of your name. When he repeated it, you were throbbing  _down there_ immediately. How it rolled off his tongue with such eloquence. The way he uttered your name with the utmost respect, like you were a goddess to be worshipped.

His hand tugged your head up with a gentle pull, his other hand tracing your parted lips. The touch light as if he touching a fragile flower petal.

“These lips,” He gave a harsh breath from his nose before continuing. “Will you give me the absolute pleasure of tasting them, maybe?”

You were sure he was trying to kill you. How could any  _man_  be this disgustingly charming? How you were liquid in his presence and he didn’t seem nearly as affected.

“Yes, God! Loki, please… I beg of you…”

When his lips finally dropped to yours, a moan tore loudly from the back of his throat. Your hips canted forward, up and down his thigh and you felt a tell-tale hardness from the front of his slacks.  The kiss was chaste, but in the dirtiest way. His hand in your hair tightened and you felt strands snap. When he pulled back suddenly, leaving your lips with a wet  _smack_  sound, you wondered if you had done something wrong.

“I’m sorry if it was ba—” He had shushed you before you could even finish. His thumb rubbing your cheek.

“These lips, a forbidden fruit,” He murmured quietly, mainly to himself. His line of sight locked directly on your mouth covered in smudged lipstick. “All my life, where have you been? My angel…”

Sweet Mary, Jesus and Joseph your head screamed. Where the  _hell_ had he learned to talk like this? You were pretty sure he had the devils tongue on him, you would gladly follow this man in the deepest depths of hell.

“I…” You began, ready to dismiss the compliment he had given you of being some kind of celestial being but his lips were back on yours in milliseconds.

You wanted to see him, you hadn’t even noticed when your eyelids had fluttered shut. Refusing to open, they felt like they weighed a ton. Your knuckles ached, you had no idea why. His mouth traced the seam of your lips, prying them open with gentle force. His tongue snaked from his mouth to yours, sliding across the front of your teeth.

His tongue violated every corner and crevice of your mouth, the final thing on his agenda was your tongue. You felt the groan vibrate from his throat when his tongue tangled with yours. Slowly fighting for dominance with you. You didn’t even have the mental capacity to even fight him for it, giving up a mere second later. Letting him do whatever he wanted to you.

For the second time he pulled away and your eyes finally opened. You became more aware of your surroundings and your  _position_. The death grip of your hands on the lapels of his suit jacket, his hips that pinned you back on the wall. His hand held your hip with such force you were sure it had already started to bruise.

“Delicious.” The way he said it, like it was a proclamation. You had no other choice but to believe him.

 

3rd minute: Touch

He never moved the hand from your hair, he knew you would bash your head against the concrete wall if he did. You’d probably end up knocking yourself out. His other hand removed its purchase from your hip though. Treading towards the front of your very low-cut chainmail dress. You could see the gears in his mind turning—his eyes fixated on your ‘chest’.

“If I were to touch you here, my angel, would you like it? Will you let me touch you right here?”

He accentuated his point by dragging a single, lanky finger down the front of the flimsy material. Not enough to free your breast, enough to trail the tip of his finger on the beginnings of where your globes began.

“You don’t have to ask me, Loki please… You can do whatever you want.” Your hands tangling into his hair, giving it a pull. You needed him to do  _something, anything._

He dipped down, tugging your bottom lip with his teeth roughly. Almost as if he was scolding you.

“You’re making a deal with the devil if you give him permission like that.” It was a snarl, his entire self-control being thrown out of the window, or in this case the supply closet door.

“I guess I’m going to hell then.”

His hand snagged down the front of your dress, the straps snapping off your shoulders. The silvery gown slipping down your front to bunch at your waist. You were sure the look in his eyes wasn’t even human when your breasts were exposed to him. Your diamond hard peaks in full view, even harder than usual because—first of all he was so fucking  _hot_ and second of all the closet was so damn  _cold._

It wasn’t even a second later you felt his hand squeeze your right mound painfully in his hand, his lips (which were saturated in your lipstick) devouring the left. Thesudden pang of pleasure began at the very top of your spine and surged down to the tips of your hands and feet.

“Shit! Fuck, Oh Loki, oh,  _OH_.” You gasped, you pleaded. You wanted to lull your head back so badly, his hand kept your skull upright, he wanted you to  _see_ him make love to your breasts with his mouth. You wanted to thrash about, it was all hopeless. He was in complete control of your body.

“Watch me, watch me cherish this body. Keep your eyes on me.”

You hadn’t even noticed him pull away to talk but he was already back on you. Tugging, nipping scratching your nipples with his perfect teeth, for the last time he pulled away. Looking at you with pure male pride knowing  _he_ was the one who did this to you.

 

4th minute: Taste

“Pray tell beautiful,” His hand began to trail up and down your thigh. “If I was to dip my fingers into your little panties, would they get covered in honey?”

You just wanted him to  _shut the fuck up_. Every time he spoke it was an aural orgasm, you couldn’t take it anymore. It was unfair how much of a tease he was. It was disgusting how your sodden panties clung to your core.

“No…” It was the most blatant lie you had ever told, you weren’t even sure why you had lied in the first place. Maybe to take back some of the control he had stolen from you. He didn’t even look angry, he was so amused by your pathetic resistance.

“Really now? Then what’s,” His fingers pushed the flimsy lace to the side before slithering into your honey soaked petals. A sharp sob escaped your throat, jutting wantonly against hand. He just wouldn’t play ball.

“This?” He brought his hand up, right in front of your face. He looked fascinated. Studying his wet fingers with such precision, twisting his hand front and back. He popped his index finger in his mouth, groaning whilst keeping his gaze on you. He made sure to suck every last trace of your essence off it.

“The sweetest dessert to ever grace my tongue, I’m very grateful you could offer me some, gorgeous girl. Here, have a taste.”

He crammed his middle and ring finger into your mouth.  _It’s my time to shine_  you cockily thought to yourself. Finally being able to give him a show. Sliding your tongue over his fingers, sucking and bobbing your head to make sure every trace of your slick was cleaned off them.

The glint in his eye visibly darkened and you couldn’t help but feel proud of yourself, sucking his fingers down to the knuckle, brushing against your gag reflex—that you forced down—slightly.

“I know what you’re playing at little  _girl_ , though it may not be now. Soon enough I’ll have those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock when I’m done worshipping you.”

 

5th minute: Inside

His hand was soothing the back of your head, your eyes half closed; your chest rising up and down as you took deep breaths. You were in such a dazed state you hadn’t even noticed the remains of your dress falling to the floor alongside your panties.

“Now,” He began throatily, his hand falling to the button and zip of his slacks. Apparently this man didn’t believe in underwear because his pulled his cock straight out of trousers. Pumping it with his free hand. The angry, red tip of his cock look like it was going to burst at any second.

“We need to nice and soaked so I can slip inside you, angel. Since you’re so  _small_  and if you couldn’t tell I’m rather  _large.”_ He was so proud himself. He didn’t undress, he had only freed his manhood which was stark contrast to your absolute nakedness.

“Wrap your legs around my waist now, there’s a good girl…” You followed his order. You would be his good girl if it meant you got to  _cum._

You cried out loudly when he rubbed his shaft between your clit. Never actually entering you. He pulled his hips back then forward, slickening his cock in your juices. Your eyes began to water, your vision blurring.

You were so sick of his teasing, you wanted him to fuck you already. You were ready to slap him when he had the audacity to chuckle when he saw the tears streaming down your face. Your hand twitched on his clothed shoulder, almost delivering on your thoughts.

He continued to rock back and forth, a lazy smile on his face. He hand kept your hip stable, the soothing, gentle caresses on the back of your head never stopped once during this entire encounter.

“Oh, baby. I’ll give you something to  _really_  cry about.” He whispered against your ear, your nails pierced into his shoulders when  _finally,_ finally you felt his girth slip into your wet channel.

Lord above, he was massive. The stretch was delicious and painful at the same time. Once again you wanted to rest your head against the wall but his hand stopped it.

“No, I want you to watch me sink inside you.”

Who the HELL were you to reject his request? Hazily looking down between your legs, watching him sink his cock deep inside of you. You felt so full already and he wasn’t even fully seated.

“B—big!” Sentences escaped you, you could only voice basic observations. You couldn’t move your eyes from his dick that was  _still_  sinking into you. The chuckle he gave made it so much worse, his body vibrating against yours.

“Hmm, big and hard. All for you, all for my angel.” He gave a hard thrust, sheathing the rest of himself inside of you.

It was all over for you there and then, your hand pulled at his hair violently as heavenly bliss took over your body, your thighs quaking desperately wrapping them tighter around his waist. Your chest heaved breathy gasps and cries, your eyes rolling into the back of your head and you held onto him for dear life.

Loki looked stunned, amused and fascinated at the same time. Murmuring sweet nothings to you as he waited for the wave of pleasure to pass.

“Oh, my love… We’re going to have so much fun.” He promised darkly.

 

6th minute: Hell

Your orgasm wasn’t even fully over before he started to buck into you. Sliding his dick all the way out of your sheath before pushing back in with vigour. You were practically despondent at this point, your body sulked against him. There was nothing more you could do but accept his ministrations. His hips canting back and forth rhythmically—you were sure you had reached another dimension. Only having enough brain power to process the sinful words that left his lips. Every time he thrusted into you a painful gasp, moan or groan was elicited out of your body.

_“You’ve soaked my cock love.”_

_“Your walls hold onto my cock so tightly beautiful, it’s almost painful. It aches, my cock aches for this clit…”_

_“You’re so wet, listen to how loud your juices are.”_

You could feel a new orgasm bubbling but it was too soon. You couldn’t handle another one in such a short space of time. You sobbed out, nuzzling into his neck as your tears began to soak his starched white button up and blazer.

“Loki, I  _can’t!_ ” You begged him, begged him for mercy. His response was to thrust faster and faster. Grabbing a handful of your arse and his hips pounded into yours.

“You will, you can. I want it. It’s mine.”

You couldn’t cum, not again. This was purgatory, no. It was hell.

“Please, no.” Your thighs were shaking uncontrollably. Your body bounced every time he hit his cock back into you. Your eyes were shut tightly once again, your irrational body thinking that it would help you somehow. You hated it, you were on the cusp of an orgasm. It was so close, but you couldn’t let go.

“My good girl, you’re going to cum for me. I’m telling you, so you  **will**  do it. You’re going to squirt all over my cock, aren’t you good girl? Look at me when you squirt on me.” His thumb moved from your arse to the hood of your clit. Thumbing it harshly, hard.

“Oh,  _oh,_ oh Loki.” You wailed, pushing away from his shoulders directly to stare directly into his eyes, your mouth hovering above his. It was coming, you were cumming again. Except this time it felt like the most violent wave of pleasure you had ever experienced.

“That’s it, good girl. Squirt, show me whose clit this is. I’ll kill any other man who thinks he can have you after this. Yes! That’s it, good girl. Cum,  _squirt_!”

_“Loki, yes, yes, YES!”_

 

7th minute: Valhalla

Your eyes widened as you looked as his. It was over. A murderous scream tore through your throat, your entire soul quaking with such ferocity you were sure your soul had reached the heavens. You could barely process the excessive wetness that  _squirted_  and gushed out of your pussy. Drenching his shaft quickly with your honey. Your lungs heaved for oxygen, your body getting more and more limp by the second before it all stopped.

The softest calls of your name brought you back to earth.

“Come back to me now, angel. You’ve reached for the heavens but you have to come back to me now.” Light kisses peppered your cheeks and face, you wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Never had you felt so exhausted in your entire life.

An involuntary clench of your walls had you gasping, he was still inside you. Rock hard, oh god, you couldn’t take another one. You were sure you would die.

“You didn’t cum—” You started, he placed his finger over your lips, shushing you once again before pecking the soft pillows of your mouth. “Loki, I can’t anymore.” Your voice was hoarse, pleading for him to stop.

Relief flooded you when he pulled out of your sheath. You took in his appearance, if he looked wrecked with; your lipstick around his mouth, his clothes creased, his hair tussled and his angry, hard, red and purple cock free from his slacks—then you must have looked absolutely dead and destroyed.

“I’ll have you cumming around me like that four more times before I allow myself to spill inside that tight womb of yours. It won’t be in this grubby closet either, it’ll be in my bed,  **as my woman…** ”


End file.
